Kjære Mitt Barn
by Rulern Av Ost
Summary: Harry Potter thinks of his deceased mother as he’s drowning. Sequel to Little Harry.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or its characters. The song is the Norwegian version of "Baby Mine" from Dumbo. And before anyone asks, no, I don't own that song either. I DID translate the English part directly from the Norwegian version of Baby Mine, instead of taking the original lyrics. Anyway, the song is titled "Lille barn" (Little Child) I believe. The title of the story means "My dear child".

**Kjære Mitt Barn**

oOo

**Lille barn tørk ditt kinn  
La din gråt stilne inn**

_Little child dry your cheeks  
Let cries quiet down_

oOo

She was beautiful.

Long, flowing red hair, and the clearest of emerald green eyes sparkling in happiness. Her smile lit up her face, her skin pale and unblemished. To him, she had no flaws. To him, she was perfect.

He could still hear her laugh; a beautiful sound that seemed to erase everything wrong with the world.

And he could still hear her, singing soft lullabies for him before he went to sleep at night.

He angrily brushed the tears away from his eyes, and tried his best to swallow the lump that was climbing up his throat, but it wouldn't go away.

oOo

**Legg ditt hode i mitt fang  
Lytt til min sang  
Elskede barn**

_Put your head into my lap  
Listen to my song  
Beloved child_

oOo

He dipped his feet into the water, his hand gently stroking over the photograph of his dear, deceased mother.

What would she say if she could've seen him over these last few years?

Which lullaby would she sing to comfort him?

She was gone now. She had been gone for many years, and all he had of her was a photograph and memories.

Memories that he sometimes wished he didn't have, because they were mocking him. Mocking him of what he once had, but had no more.

He hummed the lullaby, - the lullaby she sang to him so often, to himself, over and over again.

Harry leaned backwards, resting his head on the hard surface of the bridge behind him, and imagined that his head was in her lap, that her fingers were running through his hair, letting the memories of a distant, beautiful voice wash over him.

oOo

**Lille barn kom til meg  
Glem all urett mot deg**

_Little child come to me  
Forget all injustice done to you_

oOo

He wanted to hate them for what they'd done to him. He wanted to loathe them for ruining him. He wanted to, he wanted to so badly it almost hurt. But he was unable to hate any of them.

Not Ron for bullying him for so many years.

Not his classmates for helping him.

Not his teachers for looking the other way.

Not his relatives for ignoring him.

For his mother had always told him to forgive, as long as he could remember. Even if people behave in the worst manner of ways, you should never behave badly towards them. She always told him to not sink to their level.

And so, he kept forgiving them. And that was maybe why he was so terribly lonely.

But he couldn't forgive them anymore.

"I'm sorry mum."

oOo

**Livet er ofte litt leit  
Ikke så greit  
Elskede barn**

_Life is often a bit sad  
Not so alright  
Beloved child_

oOo

He gently ran his knuckles over the photographs' cheek. She was still smiling.

Sometimes he felt bitter looking at it.

Because this picture, the only picture he had of his dear mother, was a lie.

She was always smiling.

Yet, she hadn't really smiled for years and years and it was almost too unbearable to think about.

And sometimes, he felt some kind of serene peace looking at her smiling face.

For while she herself was unable to smile at her son in person, at least there was this photograph, a mere shadow of herself, which could smile for her.

And that, in a way, made everything in the world alright again.

But it only lasted for a short while.

For then, one of the kids would tease him, and his aunt and uncle would yell at him, and he would be all alone again and then he was filled with only bitter thoughts about the photograph.

And so, he loved it.

And so, he hated it.

oOo

**Lille barn still din gråt  
Tørk ditt skinn den er våt  
Kjære barn**

_Little child cease your cry  
Dry your cheek it is wet  
Dear child_

oOo

Tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks.

Without realizing it, he was suddenly standing in the water, the photograph of his smiling (fake) mother clutched in his hand.

The water was cold. Not freezing cold, but the temperature was still colder than what he usually preferred it being when he took a swim.

He bit his lip harshly too keep himself from starting to really cry.

Harry threw his body fully into the water, swimming towards the middle of the lake. He dipped his head a few times into the water on the way, to remove the tears that were leaking from his eyes, and to keep anyone who might pass by to hear the occasional sob by drowning the sound in the water.

He wanted to get away from all of them.

From his classmates, from his teachers, from his aunt and uncle.

He wanted to never see them again. He never wanted to see that accursed school of his either.

He wanted to see his mother again.

And that meant everything in the world.

oOo

**Husk det fins ingen som deg  
Ikke for meg kjære mitt barn  
Kjære barn, kjære barn**

_Remember __there is no one like you  
Not for me my dear child  
Dear child, dear child_

oOo

He took a deep breath before throwing himself into the water. Swimming deeper and deeper, lower and lower until he finally reached the bottom.

He could hardly see anything at all. The sun had gone down, and the lake was dark, very dark.

The lake was even colder on the bottom. Here, the water was almost icy cold.

And yet, the cold and the dark didn't scare him, it comforted him in a way.

Here, no one could see him.

Here, no one could mock him.

Harry wanted to stay here forever; to live here, and never go back to icy glares that were far colder than the freezing water and cruel words that stung far far worse.

His lungs were burning. But the cold and the dark was too comforting, too… _warm_ to leave.

He felt two warm arms wrapping around him, and long, red hair flowed before his eyes. He turned his head slightly, and was met with emerald green eyes so alike his own.

"Mum… I love you." He felt the arms tighten around him. It was so warm; so incredibly, intensely warm.

He closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of his mother's arms around him, and the soft lullaby, so alike the sound of flowing water.

oOo

**A/N: **I apologize how long it took me before I published anything. All I can say is that real life happened. There's been school and then there were a lot of visits to the hospital due to my out-of-control diabetes.

And when the holidays finally approached, my grandfather passed away without warning. He just collapsed outside of his hotel when he was in Spain by a very powerful heart attack.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. It's not long but…

By the way, I'm re-writing my multiple-chaptered fic, Never-Ending Story. I'm unsatisfied with it, and want to change quite a lot of the small part I've already written. I've written the prologue and the first chapter. I think I'll post the first chapter around Easter Holidays. I may also change the title. We'll see.


End file.
